Enfermedad de amor
by bloodytokita
Summary: en ese cafete estare esperando siempre...siempre
1. Chapter 1

Htf: no son míos son propiedad de mondo media

El narrador es flippy y le habla a Flaky

En ese café te estaré esperando, siempre eres puntual llegas siempre a las 12 en punto tu estas ahí, siempre pides lo mismo, un café de amareto con un pastel de fresas, sinceramente yo prefiero el de chocolate pero no quita que te ves tan linda cuando comes las fresas me emociona que leas la carta que puse debajo de tu puerta con expresión de sorpresa, también me emociona saber a dónde iremos hoy… ¿a qué lugar iremos hoy? Siento que cada vez estamos más cerca, a donde tu vallas yo voy incondicionalmente.

Haz escogido al cine que fortuna que nos ha tocado juntos, casi no he podido ponerle atención por estar mirando tu rostro frágil y pálido y tus cabellos color carmesí vamos a cenar al lugar habitual me encanta lo que escogiste también es mi platillo favorito, después cada uno va a su casa y antes de llegar siempre no despedimos con un by by, me pregunto si ya te vas a dormir si es a si buenas noches, puedes hablarme si quiere, eso haría que mi corazón se hincha de felicidad, Besos y abrazos, no necesito un amor de esos a tu lado soy simplemente feliz pero **es una lástima que no sepas siquiera sabes como es mi cara.**

La siguiente semana a las 12 en punto nos reunimos en el café, pero hoy no es igual, hoy nos acompaña alguien veo que es un chico un tanto extraño que jamás lo había visto le dices que te gusta su playera de superman y que te gusta su cabello azul, pides lo mismo y el un pastel de mora azul los dos se comparten, jamás te había visto tan feliz y que te diviertes tanto, me muerdo los labios cada vez que sonríes, no puedo evitar los celos me invaden y me vuelvo furioso, mi autocontrol ha llegado al límite esto debe de llegar a su fin.

**No olvides que las cosas que estorban, simplemente deben desaparecer, con esa medida ya no habrá nada que nos separe y nos interrumpa.**

Mientras camino detrás de ustedes, en lo único que pienso es en ti pero porque ¿te niegas a verme y buscarme a mí? Haz hecho caso omiso de las cartas, correos electrónicos y todas mis llamadas, voy a insistir hasta que me contestes no importa cuánto tiempo utilices

**Y para que el desaparezca, ya que es una persona horrible lo sigo y sin que se dé cuenta me preparo para hacerlo desaparecer, le toco el hombro el voltea y con mi cuchillo lentamente termino con su vida **,el me pregunta por qué hice esto y yo le contesto que fue por ti, el me dijo que le contaste acerca de mi y mis cartas, sabes eres una mal educada eso era un secreto

Me pregunto si estaba obsesionado por ti y yo le contesto **no lo veo como obsesión si no como mi pasión **y con mi cuchillo termino con su vida. y me voy a aquel café a verte siempre iré puntual.

TERMINE AL FIIIIIN porfis dejen reviuws y díganme si les gusta vocaloid y si quieren que haga una historia sobre aquella canción.


	2. bajo la lluvia

HTF: no son míos

Acabo de matar a otro chico por ti, esta vez te estaba abrazando porque llorabas porque habías perdido a Splendid lo investigue y el nombre de este era Thothy era un chico con pelo y ojos violetas tengo que admitir que fue una gran competencia, caminando bajo la lluvia estoy yo pensando que es lo que hare? Desearía poder volver a aquel festival de verano a ver los fuegos artificiales otra vez , a el lugar donde te conocí bajo la mirada hacia mi cuchillo y sigo pensando sé que es imposible, soy un tonto de tan siquiera lo, recordando el cadáver de aquel chico, me pongo a reflexionar no es la primera vez que mato a alguien pero es la primera vez que te hago sufrir no sabes cuánto lo siento creo que soy un mounstro veo que una gota cae al suelo ¿fue del cielo o de mis ojos? Realmente no quiero saber recuerdo como mate a cada quien…

Primero fue a splendid aquel chico que te hacía sonreír lo envidaba por la feliz que te hacia

Segundo fue Disco bear aquel chico que te coqueteo sin saber quien eras quisiera tener su valor para hablarle, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente al atenerse a las consecuencias , y a mi cuchillo.

Tercero. Thothy aquel chico murió sin saber lo que pasaba y el por qué no dijo nada y ni se quejo.

Cuando paso a lado de tu casa veo una ventana abierta, no resistencia y busco tu habitación ahí estas dormida eres bastante angelical y toda la noche me la pase viéndote y después te beso la frente y me voy mañana te vendré a visitar espérame.

a al fin me llego la inspiración gracias a **ShinobuByako por darme la idea de continuarlo esperen mas.**


	3. adios

Al pasar a lado de tu casa me doy cuenta que no estás sola estas con un chico de cabello azul y bata y aparte tiene lentes por lo visto te está ayudando a estudiar otra vez los celos me invaden espero hasta que se fuera empecé a seguirle hasta que le toco el hombro el se voltea le sonrio y le digo:

-lo siento es por ella

Estoy dispuesto a asesinarlo hasta que escucho tu voz

-Sniffles olvidaste tu cuaderno

Tu voz se apaga cuando nos ves ,Sniffles cae esta en shock yo no sé qué decir de tu bolsa sacas una pistola y me apuntas

-A-aléjate de el –me dices temblorosa con lagrimas en los

-Flaky dispárele

Yo no te puedo hacerte nada, al fin me doy el valor de hablarte

-Siento…

-eh?

-siento…que nos conozcamos así, sabes quisiera que fuera de otra manera, sabes hasta ahora lo siento me gustaría que volviéramos a empezar desde aquel festival de Verano

-y-ya me conocías?

-si, en verano fue cuando te conocí, al principio no creí que tuviéramos algo en común…aun así peque por ti, es todo culpa mía, sé que no me perdonaras así que por favor no me dediques una sonrisa, tsk en otoño aquel día de otoño ,el día que me sonreíste fue el día mas feliz de mi vida ahora en invierno todo se acaba, no te preocupes, tira el gatillo no me defenderé, eres la única persona a la quien no le haría daño ,dentro de mucho en otra vida quisiera conocerte, promete estar conmigo por siempre. Por favor mátame .

Tu parcias incrédula, lentamente me acerque a ti tu tiraste el gatillo lo último que dije fue "adiós mi amada.

¿fin? Ya veremos dejen reviuws


	4. ¿Sueño?

FLAKY p.o.v

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor estoy en mi habitación, ¿habrá sido un sueño? me voy a la escuela y después me voy a la cafetería veo que Sniffles viene asía mi doy un suspiro que todo fue un sueño ,y se lo cuento, miro a mi alrededor y veo a aquel hombre ,estaba vestido de militar me sonríe y con cierto temor le contesto suspiro de alivio, las muertes de mis amigos me ha estado afectado mucho sin saber por que le digo a el muchacho que se siente junto nosotros

-Usted como se llama?

-Flippy y usted

-F-Flaky, sabe hoy soñé con usted

Y que soñó

-lo siento no recuerdo-mentí

Platicamos y nos divertimos mucho, desde ese tiempo me enamore de el hasta que nos hicimos novios, el siempre me protege lo único malo es que es celoso mañana tendre una cito con el me pregunto que pasara.

Flaky soño no lo creo y ustedes ?


	5. Aclaraciones

Flaky P.O.V

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando pasa eso, siempre llevo una medida de seguridad, abro una caja y saco su contenido, una pistola luego saco municiones, pero al contarlas veo que me falta una, las cuento y las vuelvo a contar y veo que el resultado es el mismo me pongo nerviosa ya que la única que sabe de esta caja soy yo, y la única vez que use la pistola fue en ese sueño, veo que no fue así, llamo flippy quien me espera abajo y cuando subió le enseñe mis municiones el pone cara de no saber lo que pasaba y le dije:

-recuerdas el día que soñé contigo

-s-si

-tenia 10 balas y son solo 9

-y?

-soñé que te disparaba y estoy viendo que no fue un sueño

-querida, tal vez te dieron solo 9

-las cuento todas las noches

-y-yo creo q-que

-no me digas que creo, dime la verdad o esto se acaba-el suspiro

-está bien, después de que me dispararas te desmayaste l que hizo que la bala se desviara solo me rozo el hombro –dijo quitándose su camiseta y señalando la herida

-después estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Sniffles, pero el me dio una solución:

Flash Back

Sniffles: No por favor no me mates

Flippy con el cuchillo listo justo antes de apuñalarlo: no dejare que me quites a mi Flaky

Sniffles con sonrisa nerviosa: te tengo una solución

Fin de Flash Back

Me dijo que si te dejábamos en tu habitación y el aparece la mañana siguiente pensarías que fue un sueño, tan solo eso, pero creo que o funciono, sé que no me volverás a querer ver en toda tu vida…

-te equivocas flippy-le dije mientras lo abrazaba -me siento tranquila porque ya estamos a mano

-¿a mano?

-Mira en esa caja vera por que

Flippy hizo lo indicado y se vio estupefacto al ver el contenido

Yo estaba jugando con un cuchillo ensangrentado-Si asesine a Lammy deberías ver cómo te comía con los ojos –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, el me sonrió y me abrazo

-Flippy

-¿sí?

-prométeme que estaremos juntos por siempre

-te lo prometo

FIN ya termine estoy contentísima que les haya gustado mi historia gracias


	6. prologo

Después de haberse unido en un hermoso abrazo, los dos se separaron y flippy le dijo tenemos que deshacernos de Lammy, si no te meterás en bastantes problemas mi pequeña traviesa, y luego le dijo

-me encantan tus ojos me recuerda la sangre

-enserio, tus labios saben a aquel liquido vital

Dicho y hecho quemaron el cadáver fueron conocidos como la pareja más feliz y fiel de toda la vida, todos eran felices jamás los atraparon , además todos temían a que algunos de ellos le haría daño se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos una niña peli verde y un niño de cabello rojo los de ojos color carmín y los dos vivieron felices para siempre…

Apesto..si lo se tuve bloqueo de escritor


End file.
